


(Podfic) the most Melbourne bakery AU ever to exist, possibly

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Format: Streaming, M/M, Melbourne, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr ficlet written by <b>fahye</b> read aloud. 10mins. </p><p>For the prompt: <i>How about an AU where Damen runs a bakery and every morning at 5am, when he opens and preps for the shop, he comes across Laurent passing by to go into the convenience store a few blocks down. One day he was the courage to stop him. Hopefully curiosity doesn't kill the cat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) the most Melbourne bakery AU ever to exist, possibly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive Prince tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165859) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

10mins 

## Song Credit

_under the clocks_ by **weddings parties anything**

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (11MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other/melb.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover manipulated by lunchee, base by Victoria Probert  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> _Is there anywhere you'd rather be_   
>  _Than with me at the MCG?_


End file.
